That Bird Jacked My Sword!
by Charmed Mistress
Summary: Link went to show his friends something cool in Termina field until out of nowhere, a bird came and jacked Link's sword! Now he has to search for it all over the place! This is why you should keep your weapons safe from weapon jacking birds...


That Bird Jacked My Sword!

_Deku grunted angrily._

"Where are they, why are they late?"

"Who knows." Goron spoke up. "Probably lollygagging."

"This is ridiculous!" Then Link and Zora went up to them. Deku and Goron looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"What happened?" Deku exclaimed. "Why so late?"

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Link said. "We've found something."

"Ooh! What is it?" Goron said.

"A secret place, we should go check it out." Zora said.

"What's there?" Deku asked.

"It's these gossip stones that changes colors."

"But only you, Goron, and Zora can actually change the colors."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Goron said. "Let's go!" Then a bird out of nowhere came and snatched Link's sword.

"Hey, my sword!" Link cried. "That bird jacked my sword!"

"Great, just what we needed." Deku grumbled.

"Don't just stand there!" Link cried. "Help me get my sword back!" Deku shot a bubble while Zora threw his fins at the bird, but it flew away. Link used an arrow, hoping that would knock it out of it's grasp. But he missed. Then the bird flew into town.

"He went into town!" Deku shouted.

"Maybe somebody will know where the sword went." Goron suggested.

"We have to find out!" Then the four raced to town. They went to different parts of town. They've asked everyone if they'd seen Link's sword. Link was at South Clock Town.

"Have you seen a sword anywhere?" Link asked one of the workers.

"No, sorry kid." He answered. Deku went up to one of the little boys at East Clock Town.

"Hey kid!" Deku called out to one of the bombers. "Have you seen some bird with a sword anywhere?"

"No, sorry." The little boy said. Deku grunted frustratingly as he walked away to the two guys juggling.

"Hey, have you idiots seen a bird carrying a sword around lately?" He asked.

"Oh I remember a time we actually ate a bird." The guy in the red shirt said.

"I don't care about that nimrod!" Deku shouted.

"A well-a bird, the bird is the word." The guy in the blue shirt sung. Then the two laughed.

"Morons!" Then Deku stomped away angrily. Goron ran up to the postman at West Clock Town.

"Hey, excuse me sir." He said. "Have you seen a bird with a sword at all today?"

"I'm too busy to go bird watching right now. And no, I don't know what you're talking about. You're distracting my schedule!"

"Ok, yeesh!" Then Goron went over to the banker.

"Uh, excuse me." Goron said. "Uh, have you seen a bird around here with a sword lately.

"No, I haven't. I'm too busy right now. I've never saw any kind of bird today. I didn't even look up at the sky today, I'm so busy."

"Okay, okay." Then Goron disappointedly walked away. Zora went up to the guard at North Clock Town.

"Excuse me sir." He said. "Have you by chance happened to see a bird carrying a sword around lately?"

"Why no." The guard said. "I haven't seen any bird like that."

"That's fine, thank you." Then he went over to Jim, the little boy with a red bandanna on his head.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" He asked the kid.

"Does it look like I have a minute?" Jim said smartly.

"Well I think you can stop for a minute."

"Well I KNOW I can't."

"Look, we both know you're never going to pop that silly balloon. Now stop playing with your toy and look at me for a minute. I have something to ask you."

"Look fish freak, we both know you're distracting me, so leave me alone will ya?"

"Look kid, I'm running out of patients with you. Now answer my question."

"What?"

"Have you seen a bird with sword around here?"

"There's a bird with a sword? Cool!"

"Never mind. _So immature._" The four met back at South Clock town.

"I didn't have any luck." Link said. "What about you guys?"

"Batting zero." Deku said.

"Nothing to report." Goron said.

"Sorry Link." Zora said.

"But…but…" Link said, dropping his head.

"You know, maybe he could of dropped it somewhere else." Goron suggested, placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Where?" Link picked his head up and looked at him.

"The swamp, mountains, beach, canyon." Then Deku snapped his fingers.

"Of course! Common, I have an idea!" Then the four went outside of town.

"What is it Deku?" Link asked.

"How about I look in the swamp, you could look in the canyon, fatso can look in the village, and filet-o-fish can look in the beach."

"Kay then let's split!" Then the four went separate ways. Deku climbed up the latter and went inside the wooden house. He went up to the desk, looking up at the big guy.

"Where is he?" The guy said. "Where is that child? He's always late and-"

"Ahem!" Deku coughed, getting the guy's attention.

"Oh, ahem! Welcome to the-"

"I'm not here to enter a contest." Deku interrupted.

"Well you couldn't enter anyways, it's for humans only."

"Look, all I wanna ask is if you've seen a weird looking bird carrying a sword?"

"Uh no." Deku just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Of course not." He muttered as he walked out the door. After he was outside, an Akindo Nut called out to him.

"Hey there Mr. Deku! Today is your lucky day! Magic beans are free today and-"

"Shut up unless you've seen a bird with a sword."

* * *

It was dusk when Goron went into the log cabin in the mountains, he went up to the counter.

"Uh, hello?" Goron wasn't sure if anyone was there. But a huge yeti roared.

"Shaddup!"

"What?" Goron asked. "Are you telling me to shut up?"

"No, ignore him." A guy on the couch said. "We're closed right now, so is there something you need?"

"All I wanna ask is have you seen a strange looking bird with a sword?"

"Um, no. There's no birds up here."

"Oh right."

"You're a Goron moron!" The yeti yelled behind the counter. "You're suppose to know that since you're from here!"

"Shut up." Goron said pointing a finger at him. "Thanks anyways." He said to the guy on the couch.

"No problem."

"But he's an idiot, moron!" The yeti called out to Goron.

"Shut up." The guy on the couch said. After leaving, Goron checked his watch.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late for my night shift!" Then he raced over to the Goron village and entered the shrine. Then he entered the store to see his coworker/friend, Kurt, sleeping.

"Hey Kurt." Goron said.

"Huh?" Kurt shot up. "Oh, what's up Goron?"

"I've been doing a wild chase today."

"For what?"

"Link's sword got stolen by a bird." Then Goron froze.

"What? He let a bird take his sword? Idiot…"

"That reminds me! Kurt, can you take over my shift?" Then Goron raced out of the store.

"Sure, why not?" Kurt stated sarcastically as he messed with the cash register.

* * *

Zora went out into the ocean around nighttime and swam around, asking random Zoras if they've seen the bird that took Link's sword. When he went back to the coast, he found Japas sitting in of the boats, sleeping.

"Japas. Japas?" Zora tapped on his shoulder lightly. Finally, he ran out of patients.

"Japas!" He screamed as he pushed Japas out of the boat, into the sand. Japas slowly got up and shook his head as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Ow man! What was that for?" Japas exclaimed before opening his eyes, seeing Zora. "Zora? Where were you?" He scolded.

"Looking for a bird that swiped Link's sword."

"Oh bummer, well I haven't seen any like that."

"Why are you out here and not in Zora hall?"

"Someone told me you where out here so I came to get you."

"Well I'm a little busy right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"So you're not coming home?"

"Not tonight." Then Zora walked away as Japas just shrugged it off and went back to Zora hall. Zora entered the fisherman's house and went up to the guy.

"Excuse me." Zora said, getting his attention. "I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but do you mind telling me if you have seen a unusual looking bird carrying a sword?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Oh."

"Why, did he steal your fish too?" The fisherman joked, laughing. But Zora didn't find it funny.

"Thank you." He said, leaving with somewhat annoyance.

* * *

Link came out of the well in Ikana Canyon, all dirty.

"Nothing." He sighed. "Well I can't ask any body cause no one's here." So he went back to Clock Town and saw the other three at the western gate.

"Well?" Link asked. Everyone shook their heads. Link just sighed and dropped his head.

"We're really sorry Link." Goron said. "We tried really hard. We've asked every single person we saw."

"It's ok, you guys tried, I tried, that's all that matters. And it matters because my best friends cared, and they tried." The three smiled.

"Sorry Link." Zora said.

"Yeah." Deku said, dropping his head.

"It's okay. I guess, I'll just buy a…new sword." The others gasped.

"But…your Kokiri sword." Goron said.

"Don't you want it back?" Zora asked.

"You said you could never replace that sword, and that you'll always treasure it, and keep it close to you." Deku said.

"But it's gone now." Link just dropped his head and sighed, followed by the other three. "But it's still fine."

"Link…" Goron said, looking at him.

"I'm sure we can still find it." Zora said, hoping there's still faith into finding Link's sword.

"We can look again…I guess." Deku said the last part in a low tone. He really didn't want to look all over again, but Link was his best friend, in an almost brother-like way. And he would do anything for him, even if it meant suffocating. Link slowly and sadly went through the town gate, followed by the other three. They walked into the south part of town. And was stopped by a guard.

"Why are you guys wandering the streets late at night?" He asked.

"Cause it's allowed." Deku sounded smart.

"Sorry sir." Link said in a sadden tone before sighing.

"What's wrong?" The guard asked.

"His sword was stolen." Zora answered.

"That's why we were going all around Termina just to look for it." Goron said.

"And as you can see; no luck." Deku said.

"What?" The solider exclaimed. "Your sword's been stolen?"

"YES!" Deku exploded. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Why that's terrible!"

"Oh is it?" Goron said sarcastically.

"Now who could of done such a thing?"

"Gee, I don't know." Zora stated sarcastically.

"Well I've heard of a shady store in town that sells things that get stolen."

"And?" Link asked.

"Maybe you could look there for your sword." The four heroes froze, they'd never thought of that.

"_Oh._" Zora thought.

"_Oops…_" Goron thought.

"_Stupid._" Deku muttered.

"Why didn't I think of that? Thank you sir!" Link said to the soldier.

"Any time." Then Link dashed to the curiosity shop, followed by Deku, Goron and Zora. Link and his crew went inside the shop.

"Where is it?" Link asked his friends, looking around him.

"That's it!" Deku pointed at the counter. After spotting it, they rushed to the counter, but bumped into a guy in front of them.

"Hey!" Link shouted as he fell, making the others behind him fall. Then the guy they bumped into turned to look down at them.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted.

"You were in our way retard!" Deku shouted back.

"This is no place for kids!"

"WHAT?" Deku exclaimed as he stood up, face red. "Why I'm gonna-!" But Goron picked up Deku so he wouldn't hit the guy. Link, Goron and Zora got up, then Goron placed Deku down. After making everyone think he calmed down, Deku knocked down the guy like a bowling pin as he charged up to the counter. Usually Link or Zora would of said something, but this was an emergency. The sword was right there and that guy could be there just to buy it. And that sword was just too important for Link to let someone else have it. So Link, Goron and Zora shoved the guy as they each passed him, not giving him a chance to get up. The four charged up to the counter.

"Give me that sword!" Link shouted at the cashier. "Give me my sword back!"

"This is your sword eh?" The guy asked. "Well owner or not; you still have to pay fifty rupees for it." Then Deku quickly slammed down fifty rupees on the counter.

"Here now give back the sword!" Deku demanded. The guy behind the counter counted the rupees then smiled.

"Ok, it's your's." The four cheered as three other guys behind them growled and left. After the guy handed Link the sword, he held it strait in the air like he won it in a contest.


End file.
